Han Solo's Journey to the past
by Lara Kingsley
Summary: Three months after the battle of Endor, Han, Leia, Luke and Lando go on Corellia to meet the president of the planet, a certain Mayra Solo... Please review!
1. Chapter I

Author note: Hi, so this is my first english fanfic... You'll have to understand that I'm not perfectly bilingual, so I may have done a lot of mistakes (spelling mistakes and surely grammar mistakes). Thank you anyway!

Chapter I

Kyle West, ex-member of the Corellian black-ops and bodyguard of president Mayra Solo, was doing is guard in front of the private appartment of the president. The young woman was enjoiying her first day of rest since the announcement of the fall of the Empire, three months ago. Since she had fight the Empire in her own territory, she quickly communicate with the rebel leaders to ensure them of her full support as for the establishment of a New Republic. The bodyguard knew that his protégé needed her rest, espacially today, and he had warned all her adviser not to bother her. So he was kind of suprise to see Dash Krane, one of the closer advisor of the young woman, running to the presidential appartments.

Kyle: Conselor Krane! Didn't I warn you that Ms President dind't wanted to be bother at all?

Dash: Come on Kyle! Forget the formalities! And I know you're the one who force her to take some time off. We both know that Mayra hate being inactive.

Kyle: Actually, it's Ms President who ask not to be disturb by anyone. Krane, do you have a slight idea of what day we are?

The military insisted on the "Ms President". Who does dash Krane tought he was to call their chief of state bye her first name. Only a bunch of people were authorize to have such familiarity with the young woman.

Dash: Whatever day we are Kyle! I really need to see Mayra.

Kyle: It's Captain West, conselor Krane. Ms President don't want and would not be bother. Is it that difficult to understand?

This time he grabbed the advisor by the arm and insisted more on the Ms President.

Kyle: You're dumb or what? 21 years ago Vader killed both President Solo and the first lady then 14 years ago...

Dash: I know what day we are... Captain West. And it's about what happen 14 years ago that I want to talk to May... to Ms President.

West tought about what he was going to do. Could he bother the president's rest? He didn't have the time to answer. The door of the presidential appartment opened on a tall, but fragile young woman with long dark blond hair and eyes reddened to have cried too much.

Mayra: Kyle, I tought I asked not to be bother!

Kyle: All my excuses, Ms President, but conseilor Krane insisted. He wants to talk to you about what happend 14 years ago.

Mayra: Dash... Each year since you started to work for me 5 years ago you came to see me, telling me that you have a lead on where my brother might be. Last year I lost 2 months going to the Anoth System, on this damn Cloud City of Bespin and still nothing! Who know if these informations will not lead us to another dead end? I suffer too much durind these 14 years, I want to turn the page.

Dash: Mayra...

The captain started to stare at the advisor before looking at the young woman for an answer. She sigh loudly, waitting for an eplanation from her advisor.

Dash: Ms President this time we're absolutly sure... Did you watch the holonews lately?

Mayra: I was kind of busy lately advisor. I have a planet to rule!

Dash: During your negociation with the Rebel leaders did they told you wich general led the troop during the battle of Endor?

Mayra: Just a little bit... I know that it's a corellian YT-1300 cargo with a certain General Lando Calrisian as pilot who destroy the Death Star. But that's all I know!

Dash: This corellain YT-1300 cargo is the Millenium Falcon, property of a Han Solo, the general who led the battle of Endor. The information came from a well-known source! And I've got to say that the holo of General Solo shock me!

Mayra: Why?

The advisor took out a little disk of his pocket and put it in his palm. Pushing one of the bottom, an hologram of Han Solo suddenly appear.

Mayra: It's him! He look so much like father!

She couldn't help but cry so Captain West gave her a tissue. While drying her tears she watched carefully the holo of the man that she waited for 14 years. Then she turn to her bodyguard and throw herself in his arm.

Mayra: Kyle! We find him! We find Han!

Kyle: I'm so happy for you, Ms President!

He had also hope for the return of his childhood friend for so long. Out of breath the young woman let herself out of the hug and turn to face her advisor.

Mayra: Dash, go seek your father! We must organize the return of my brother!

The young woman opened the doors of her apartments and made her bodyguard enter, leaving the adviser alone. The young man sigh. He envied the relation of great friendship which linked the president with the man who protected her 24/7. Kyle West had been the best friend of young Han Solo and when he had left Corellia West had took on him to take care on the young Mayra who was then 13 years old. Rumor has it that they were lovers and it made Krane extremely jealous. He looked at the closed doors of the apartments of the young woman before turning the heels.

TBC


	2. Chapter II

Chapter II

Drake Krane sat on the terrace of his villa of the corellian's countryside. Just like all the citizens of the galaxy he enjoyed the announcement of the destruction of the Death Star and the death of Emperor Palpatine. But this day had another significance for the former senator. 21 years ago his best friend, Jayson Solo, and his wife were murdered by Darth Vader and seven years later their son, Han, left Corellia never to return again.

Dash: Father!

Drake: On the terrace Dashwood.

The old man stand up and greeted his son.

Drake: Where are you coming from?

Dash: From the presidential palace.

The father glance at his son than invited him to sit next to him.

Drake: I had warned you Dashwood. Mayra is not herself today.

Dash: I know father, but I had a news to communicate to Mayra.

A droid then brought them two corellian beers.

Drake: And what news it is?

Dash: I found Han.

The father remained calm and drank a bit of his beer.

Drake: And what thus became of this dear old Han this time? If I remember well he was a doctor on Alderaan, pod racer pilot on Tatoïne, a barman on Ord Mantel and a cabaret singer on Coruscant!

Dash: Your protégé is one of the leaders of the Rebellion!

Drake: What did you say?

Dash: The man who led the rebel forces during the battle of Endor: General Han Solo!

Drake: Dashwood are you absolutely certain? I don't want to disparage your years of research, but they carried out all to dead end!

Dash: Father this time I am a 100 per cent certain. I had the confirmation from Admiral Ackbar, chief of the rebellious fleet. And looks at this holograme of him, he looks like Jayson Solo!

He gave the disc to his father who studied it attentively. He found in him the old friend whom he had lost. Han Solo was really the portrait of his father, except for his eyes. He had his mother's eyes.

Drake: What did Mayra said?

Dash: "Go seek your father! We must organize the return of my brother."

Drake: Then let organize his return!

TBC


	3. Chapter III

Chapter III

In the rest area of the Millenium Falcon, Han Solo and Lando Calrissian were initiating Luke Skywalker with the great secret of the sabbac. The jedi had started to understand the rules of the game when his twin sister, princess Leia, entered the ship.

Leia: Still playing sabbac?

Han: Well, Luke must learn one day or another!

Luke: So Leia, what's new at the provisional council?

Leia: How does leaving Coruscant for a bit sound?

Lando: And leave this boring place? When do we leave?

The young woman smiles at the enthusiasm of the three men.

Leia: Tomorrow. It's a diplomatic mission, but Mon Mothma insisted that I should be accompanied.

Luke: And where are we going?

Leia: Corellia.

Han face's suddenly bleaches.

Han: Euh... Don't count me on, sorry.

Leia: But I thought of travelling on board the Falcon! It is, after all, the fastest ship of the fleet.

Han: You can travel on board the Falcon, princess. Lando will take you there.

Luke: I would have believed that you would have liked to returned on Corellia, Han. It is, after all, your native planet.

Han: It is well for that Luke!

Leia came to sit at their side, somehow disappointed of Han refusal.

Lando: And what are you going to do on Corellia?

Leia: Meet the president... Strangely her name is Mayra Solo. Some relative of yours Han?

Han: Solo's a rather widespread name on Corellia.

Lando: Leia, isn't she the daughter of this president killed by the empire?

Leia: Yeah, the daughter of Jayson Solo. His wife and him were murdered by the empire because he refused to collaborate with them. The legendary corellian stubbornness!

Han: It is not the reason for which Jayson and Maya Solo were killed.

Luke: No? Then why were they killed?

Han: You will love that Luke. Maya Kale was a jedi. The president and her were trap by the imperial. As Jayson Solo refuse to give them his wife they just destroy their ship while their two children were watching.

Luke: The jedi's purge... And their children? Are they jedi? Do they have the Force?

Han: Them, no way!

Leia: And how can you be so sure?

Han: Because... Jayson and Maya Solo were my parents.

All remained shock. Han Solo, son of a president and a jedi!

Leia: Your father and your mother!

Lando: From son of a president to smuggler! You left that for smuggling!

Han: Yes, I left a gold cage for freedom.

Leia: You must come with us!

Han: Sorry, but no.

Luke: You don't want to go see your sister?

Han: Well, yes... But the reason I left Corellia is that they wanted me to be somebody that I wasn't! They saw in me the continuity of my father. But as I can see, Mayra's the one who followed in our father footsteps.

They all glance at each other, not knowing wich one should speak first. Lando fixed his friend and studied him attentively.

Lando: You gave up a life of dream to be a smuggler? You're really odd buddy!

Luke: What are you affraid of?

Leia: I'm sure your sister will be happy to see you!

The general rose and started to walk through the room.

Han: I'm affraid to disappoint her, not to be what she's waiting... I'm... I fear her reaction! And if she was angry at me for leaving? I would never forgive myself if Mayra hates me.

Leia: If she's not immunized agains't your smile, she'll never be mad at you.

Luke: So... Are you coming with us?

Han: Hum... Okay! It is out of question that I leave the Falcon to Lando!

Lando: And why not?

Han: I don't want my ship to be destroy!

Lando: Hey, to I have to remind you that I'm one of the best pilot of this system?

Han: That's waht you say!

TBC


	4. Chapter IV

Chapter IV

Han sat, alone, in his cabin. he had left the commands of the Falcon to Lando and, if all occurred as envisaged, they would arrive on Corellia in less than two hours. As for now, the ex-smuggler needed to be alone, alone with memories hidden at the bottom of his heart. He had never really spoke about his past to anyone. Even Chewie, his best friend, had been unaware of the existence of Mayra.

Mayra... The only memory he kept of his sister was the image of a charming young girl with longs braids and eyes of jade. He had missed her during those 14 years. Fourteen years... Lots of things had occurred in 14 years. He took a box under his bed and opened it. A drawing that a very young Mayra had made was still in there. A pink ribbon was also preciously stored there... He remembered his mother patiently braiding his sister's long hair. "Patience is the first quality of a jedi" had said his mother. If only she hadn't been a jedi! He then started to play with the ribbon, thinking of the day when, fourteen years ago, he had left Corellia.

_Mayra was in the library of the Solo's villa when she heard her brother Han violent fight with Drake Krane. She hidded behind the door to see what was happening._

_Han: Not! Is this so hard to understand? I'm not him and I would never be him! _

_Drake: Han you do not have the choice, it is your future! _

_Han: My future! It is certainly not the future which I had in mind! I made this political studies to please aunt Adena. Now you announce me that I have to run for the presidency of Corellia? Come on Drake I'm nothing but a diplomat! With me everything can be arranges with a blow of blaster! If I had the choice I would have followed Kyle and I would have integrated the black-ops!_

_Drake: The son of the late president of Corellia member of the black-ops! Come on Han, you are intended for more than that!_

_Han: Who are you to told me what to do with my life? You are neither my father, nor my uncle! You only see in me one way of reaching the presidency, to revive the past glory. You simply need my name. What had you told me about my name? Ah yes, it could open me all the doors. I would rather say that it could carry you to the power._

_At this point Krane slapped Han in the face. Still hidding behind the doors, Mayra let escape a small cry. _

_Drake: I will not allow you to talk to me on this tone, young man!_

_Han: I don't owe you anything Krane! And your hope of politic will fall, I'm leaving!_

_He then climb the stairs to the second floor._ _Mayra left her hiding-place and took the same way as her brother. She went in her room and started to make her luggage. In less than three minutes she had finished and she went to join Han in his room._

_Mayra: I'm ready Han! Where are we going?_

_The young man turn around, surprised to see his sister in the door frame._

_Han: Hey princess, what are you doing?_

_Mayra: I'm waiting! You told Drake that you were leaving... I'm ready!_

_He had not envisaged that! But he couldn't leave her behind._

_Han: Listen princess... I'll leave first, but I'll come back! I don't know when, but I promise I'll come back for you!_

_The small girl eyes filled with tears as she throw herself in her big brother arms. He then drop a light kiss on her forehead before removing the pink ribbon of her hair._

_Han: Promise meto never forget who you are! And be nice to aunt Adena..._

_Mayra: I promise. I love you Han!_

_Han: I know, I love you too princess!_

He had never returned. What a pitiful brother he made. He put the drawing and the ribbon back in the box and left the cabin. He was finally going to hold his promise, with fourteen years of delay, but he was still going to hold his promise.

TBC


	5. Chapter V

Chapter V

Sitting in the rest area of the Falcon, Leia, Luke, Lando and Chewie all tought about the revelations that Han had made the day before. Each one tried to understand why he had hidden his past from them. When he finally left his cabin they all glanced at him.

Han: Is there a problem?

They all shock the head while Chewie shouted him an answer.

Han: I'll be in the cockpit.

He left, leaving the other four perplexed.

Luke: I'll go...

The jedi rose and threw a last glance at his friends before joining Han. He find him sitting in the pilot seat, scanning the deep space.

Luke: You okay?

Han: Why would I not be okay, Luke?

Luke: Let me say that you don't seem like your old self.

Han: Come straight to the fact, what do you want Luke?

Luke: I... Why have you never talk about your past? It's not like you have to be ashamed of it?

Han: It's nothing like that Luke!

Luke: Than what? Why have you never told me your mother was a jedi?

The ex-smuggler took a deep breath before beggining his story.

Han: My mother was a powerful jedi. She was the youngest one to have acess to the Great Council and being named Jedi Master. She gave up the order to be able to marry my father. Despite everything, she remained very close to the Great Council. I grew up surrounded by Jedi Masters and Padawans... I saw the fall of the Jedi Order and the rise of the emperor. I saw my parents fights for the freedom of the galaxy. I saw my mother losing her other family. And then... I saw them being killed. I heard Vader ordering to open fire on my parents' ship. I still hear my mother's supplications...

_Maya: Vader, I beg you! Save my children! Kill me, but please... Please Vader, don't kill my son and my daughter! The aren't Force sensitive!_

_Vader: Face your death, Master Kale!_

Han: The fact of having been a jedi killed them Luke! Vader killed them for that! This damn Force carried out my mother to her tomb, and my father with her!

Luke: I understant your feeling toward Vader, Han... But, may I ask you to remember that Vader and Anakin Skywalker were two different person?

Han: I know Luke... It's not your father who ordered my putting in the carbonite, and it's not him who killed my parents, but... If only she hadn't been a jedi!

Luke: Then what happen after your parents death's?

Han: My mother sister's, Adena, came to live with Mayra and I. As the years passed I started to feel more and more choked by the life that I was living... I couldn't make any choice, my future was prepared in advance! So fourteen years ago, on the anniversary of the day my parents died, I decided to leave. I integrated the imperial fleet, I still don't know what I was thinking, choosing the empire over all the possibilities... Sometimes I wonder what would have happen if I had remained on Corellia.

Luke: She would have surely been less animated!

Han: Yes and... Maybe I would have never met Chewie, Lando, Leia and you.

Luke: Don't forget the droids!

Han: Yeah, sure! What would my life be without 3PO?

The two friends laughed before regaining their serious.

Luke: What will you do after?

Han: After what?

Luke: After the diplomatic mission? Will you stay on Corellia or will you come back with us on Coruscant?

Han: Honestly? I don't know... I still don't know how this mission will happen. On one side there's my amazing life as a General of the New Republic and on the other side there's my sister, whom I haven't see in fourteen years!

Luke: It doesn't matter what decision you will make, it will be a good one!

Then the on-board computer started to make some noise. Han pressed on some bottum before taking his comlick.

Han: Corellia in sight. We will land in fifteen minutes, so let's prepare.

Luke: I'll send Chewie.

The jedi left the cockpit, leaving the corellian alone.

Han: And here I am... Back home.

TBC


	6. Chapter VI

Chapter VI

Dash Drake looked at the Millenium Falcon as it landed in the presidential gardens. Some of the closest collaborators of the president, as well as the chief of the official opposition of the senate, Brent Gabe, assisted at the arrival of the delegation of the New Republic.

Brent: I would have believed that the president would have been there to welcome the emissary of Coruscant. It is a good reason to deposit an objection at the senate.

Dash: You are able to keep something for you?

Brent: That will depend on what.

Dash: The prodigal brother is back.

The senator was surprised by the consellor's revelation.

Brent: Han! But I tought that he was on Alderaan when it exploded.

Dash: Wrong track. He's a member of the Rebellion. He's the General who carried out the rebellious troops on Endor. It's especially because of him that we receive this delegation of the New Republic. This visit was organized by Mayra and the president of the New Republic, Mon Mothma. Corellia always supported the Rebellion, so it was useless to send a delegation to sign peace agreement.

Brent: Mayra! You dares to call our president by her first name and you're still alive! Don't let Kyle hear you call her that. Speaking about this dear Kyle, where is he? With the president?

Dash: Over there with my father.

He pointed Drake Krane who was speaking with Kyle West.

Brent: He left the president alone?

Dash: She insisted. But he must join her at the Solo villa.

Brent: And you were put aside?

Dash: You know, I'm okay like that. Han and I, we never were really great friends.

Brent: But you nevertheless spent five years seeking him through the galaxy! Ah... but it is clear now: you did it only for the beautiful eyes of our president!

Dash: Come on, Brent! I know May... our president since always. She's like a little sister to me.

Brent: I have a sister, Dash, and if I looked at her the same way you looks at the president, it would not be legal!

Brent then turned his attention on the cargo. He went to join Krane senior and Kyle West who awaited the arrival of the delegation. They noticed that Han Solo kept his distance from the group which was composed of a young woman, two other men, a wookie, a protocol droid and a R2 unit.

Drake: Kyle, could you take care of Han? You know what to do. Senator Gabe, would you like to assist me toward the delegation?

Brent: With pleasure, consellor Krane!

The three men then split up. Drake and Brent went directly towards the delegation while Kyle moved toward Han.

Drake: In the name of President Solo I wish to welcome you on Corellia. I'm Drake Krane, first advisor of our president. This is Brent Gabe, chief of the official opposition of the senate.

Leia: I thank you, sirs, of your warm welcome. I'm Leia Organa and here's my escort, jedi knight Luke Skywalker, General Lando Calrissian, Chewbacca and General Han Solo... but where is he?

Brent: Don't be worried, Han will join you later.

They all looked at Han leaving towards one of the shuttles with a man wearing a corellian captain uniform.

Lando: But where does he take him?

Drake: Don't worry. Captain West will not harm his best friend. Have confidence.

Luke probed the Force before concluding.

Luke: It's true. They mean no harm to Han.

Brent: It's an honor to meet the great Luke Skywalker. Don't you know that the largest intact collection of jedi archive was here, on Corellia?

Drake: I'm certain that the president will place them at your disposal. If you would follow me, a reception was organized in your honor.

The old man offered his arm to the princess and escorted her in the presidential palace. Luke, Lando, Chewie and the droids followed them in company of Senator Gabe.

Drake: Apartments were prepared in the south wing especially for you.

Dash Krane joined the group who entered the Ice Gallery.

Leia: Thanks again consellor, but I would like to know when I would be able to meet president Solo so we could sign the peace agreements.

Dash: Please excuse me princess. Dashwood Krane, president Solo advisor. The agreements were already signed.

Lando: But then why to have made us come here? Drake Kane invited them assoire before beginning its explanation

Lando: But then why have you made us come here?

Drake Kane invited them to sit down before beginning his explanation.

Drake: The reason of your coming on corellien ground is General Solo. For a few years my son Dashwood had sought intensively Han. Ms president organized this "mission" with the total assistance of your own head of state, Mon Mothma.

Luke: So this is only a masquarade?

The advisor shook the head.

Lando: You did that simply so that Han would returns on Corellia?

Dash: Han Solo left Corellia like a robber, fourteen years ago. We were unaware of his reaction! We would have never imagined that he would have become a smuggler recycled as a shoddy goods general!

Brent: Dash!

Drake: Please excuse my son, he don't think what he's saying. Han's fills us all of hoy.

Luke left the group and went towards the wall where an official portrait of the president was hung.

Luke: Is this the president?

Brent: Yes. She look a lot like her late mother, but her determination is typically Solo. You will meet her this evening at the official dinner. You will surely like her a lot 'cause Ms president is very interested the jedi heritage that Maya Kale-Solo left her.

Luke: Speaking about this jedi heritage... The first time I met Han, he clearly told me that he didn't believe in the Force!

Brent: I remember that Han admired his mother. He adored their voyage on Coruscant 'cause it gave him the opportunity to visit the jedi temple and his mother's Jedi Master, Mace Windu. The presidential family last trip on Coruscant was at the same time as the rise of the Empire and the fall of the jedi. Han and the president were in the temple when Vader and the Emperor's troops attacked it. They killed everyone, from the Jedi Masters to the young padawans, except the Solo children. My father told me that Han has never been the same after that. Then the murder of hisparents destroyed all the confidence he had in the Force.

Gabe then turned to another portrait, slightly older, representing a man curiously resembling Han, a woman, a young boy of hardly 8 years old and a small girl who couldn't be older than a year and a half.

Brent: This portrait was made just before the beginning of the Clones Wars.

Luke: It is... it is Han?

Gabe smiles before joining the group leaving the jedi with his reflexions.

TBC 


	7. Chapter VII

Chapter VII

Han looked at Kyle West with attention. His old childhood friend carried the marks of his years in the black-ops. He started to imagine what would have happens of his life if he had followed him.

Kyle: General Solo! Who whould have believe that!

Han: Certainly not me! And looks at you: bodyguard of my little sister!

The captain then park the shuttle in front of a splendid villa with great balconies and many cream-coloured marble collonades, the Solo villa.

Kyle: I had made you a promise Han and I always hold my promises! I took care of her like she was my own sister.

The two men then left the shuttle.

Kyle: Welcome home, old buddy!

They moved towards the principal entry of the villa. At the top of the marble steps, Han stopped one moment. He tought of the last fourteen years of his life... His departure of Corellia, his beginning in the imperial fleet, his meeting with Chewie, his years of smuggling, Lando, this cantina of Mos Eisley where it had re-met Obi-Wan Kenobi and where he had met Luke, 3PO, Leia, the attack of the first Death Star, Hoth, Bespin, Endor... So much thing had happened in the last fourteen years, he wasn't the same man anymore and he knew that Mayra wasn't the same liitle girl whom he had left behind.

Kyle: She's waiting for you, you know, and unfortunately her patience didn't improve in fourteen years.

A droid opened the door to them and Han was surprised to still see him in operational mode.

Han: 8RP!

8RP: Master Han! By all my circuits, you're finally back!

Han: It's good to see you 8RP!

The protocol droid, an exact counterpart of 3PO, but silver plated, was agitated in all the directions.

8RP: Mistress Mayra will be so happy to see you.

Han looked at the top of the large staircase and fixed it. A counterpart of his late mother was standing there, the eyes filled with tears.

Kyle: 8RP, I think we should go see how the new garden droids that Lady Adena just bought are managing.

8RP: There's no need, Master Kyle, the garden droids are managing well.

Kyle: I said come with me!

Abruptly the bodyguard took the droid by the arm and guide towards the external gardens. Slowly Han approached the bottom of the staircase while his sister descended it.

Han: Mayra?

Mayra: Hey stranger!

They remained a long moment looking at the other, not knowing who should take the first steps. Finally, the heart beating wildly, the young woman thrown herself in the arms of her brother. It did not take him a long time to reflect. Not a second later, he surrounded his sister of his arms.

Mayra: You're finally back!

The tears, which she had retained until now, begins to run dow her cheeks.

Mayra: You must forgive me Han.

Han: I would rather be the one to ask your forgiveness Mayra. I had promised you to return to seek you and I arrive with fourteen years of delay!

Mayra: And me who made you come here under false pretexts!

She diverted her glance, ashamed her actions.

Han: Hush, is nothing!

Mayra: I tought you died! I had come to the idea that I would never see you again.

She started to hit him on the chest. He gently took her hands, making her stop.

Han: I'm here now! And I'm not gonna leave you.

He didn't know why he had made her such a promise, he hadn't decided yet what he was going to do at the end of the mission.

Mayra: I missed you so much!

Han: I know

He then drop a kiss on top of her head.

Mayra: Come with me...

The young woman took him by the hand and took him to the second floor.

Mayra: As I didn't knew when you would return, I ordered that no one touch or even enter your room. Even Aunt Adena couldn't come.

She opened the door and Han was suprised to see his old room. Tons of spaceship models were spread everywhere. He approached one of the walls where an holo his mother and her two children was hung. Another represented Jayson Solo in hi official uniform having fun in the presidential gardens with his then four years old son. This room contained so many memories. Han went to sit on the bed where he was quickly followed by Mayra.

Mayra: It's funny, isn't it?

Han: What?

Mayra: Seeing your old room when you have change so much. I know that you're not the same anymore, that the young man who left Corellia fourteen years ago will never return, but if you knew how excited I am to better know the new Han. Tell me what happens to you since your departure...

And he started to tak about his time in the imperial fleet, his meeting with Chewie, his years of smuggler, Lando and the Falcon, Mos Eisley and Old man Ben...

Mayra: Kenobi did you say? Kenobi as in...

Han: Yes, Kenobi as in Obi-Wan Kenobi.At first I wasn't sure that it was him... They told us that he had died... But when Luke said that he was a jedi...

Mayra: Luke?

Han: Luke Skywalker, my own private jedi.

Mayra: Skywalker? Like uncle Ani?

Han felt his heart broking by hearing his sister using the nickname they had given to Anakin Skywalker when they were kids. If only she knew what he had become...

Han: Yes, he's his son.

Mayra: But how? He was still a member... Padmé? Do you think it's her?

Han: I think. She was pregnant before dying.

Mayra: Yeah, but if remember, she still was at her burial!

Han: Drop it, Mayra. I don't want you to talk to Luke about that, okay?

Mayra: Okay...

Han: Thus as I said they engaged us, Chewie and me, to take them along on Alderaan.

He continued his history, telling her the desolation they had found instead of Alderaan. Then the Death Star and Leia

Han: With her it was simple: either I was going to kill her or I was beginning to like her.

Mayra: If you haven't change too much I imagine that you took the most difficult option: beginning to like her!

Han: Liking her was not so difficult because you cannot controlled your heart. Hiding the fact that I liked her and that I was falling for her, on the other hand, was a real challenge.

He continued the tale of his adventures, speaking to him about Hoth, Bespin, his meeting again with Lando. When he arrived at the episode where Vader plunged him in the carbonite the young woman let some tears run down her cheeks. Then came the battle of Endor, the end of the Empire and the bond linking Leia to Luke.

Mayra: So they're twins, but they were unaware of it because they were separate at birth? It is worth the holo-soap!

Han: And imagines what they tought when they found out that I was the son of a jedi and a late president of Corellia.

Mayra: I know... Oh I missed you so much! I would have loved for you to be there when I was named president.

Han: I'm here, princesse.

Mayra: Princess...It's been years since someone call me that.

Han: It's your turn now. Tell me what happened to you!

Mayra: I took your advice, I didn't let anybody control me. You left Corellia because they wanted you to become a politician against your will, to me it was the reverse. I told them that I would leave the planet if Drake refuse that I present myself at the presidency run. Well you know me, I'm so stubborn. I made it and I beat Brent Gabe. Drake joined my council three years later. I'm starting my tenth year at the head of the government and the people seems to still love me.

Han: You, a politician!

Mayra: And you, a General!I think we both trick destiny!

Someone knocked at the door and the brother and the sister turned themselves in a same movement. Adena Kale was in the door frame the eyes reddened by her tears.  
Adena: Han Solo!

Han: Aunt Adean...

The lady made her way in the room, whick she had been in near fifteen years.

Adena: You're finally back!

She approached her nephew, coldly fixed him before taking him in her arms.

Adena: Exactly like your mother: can't remain in a place more than two seconds! She would be so proud of you! General Han Solo!

Han: Happy to see you too, aunt Adena.

Adena: You're finally together at last. I couldn't have better wished.

Kyle: Hum...

All turned to the door where Kyle attended the family meeting again.

Kyle: It's more in order than I imagined! But I'm sorry to stop your meeting again. Senator Gabe just called. Your guests are waiting Ms president.

Mayra: Prepare the shuttle Kyle. I gonna get change and I'll be with you in two minutes.

She kissed her brother on the cheek before leaving the room.

Han: Does she still take her time?

Kyle: Some things doesn't change. The president's bad habits are part of it. I'll be waiting in the lobby.

The captain also left, leaving the nephew and the aunt alone. Han moved towards the window and admired the sight.

Adena: Keep an eye on Mayra.

Han: What did you say?

Adena: Your little sister, idiot. Keep an eye on her. She's rather pretty and men are standing in line for her.

Han: Who do I have to watch carefully?

Adena: Dashwood Krane.

Han: Dash!

Adena: Yes Dash Krane. He's one of her advisors. He's been seeking you for more than five years.

An expression of total surprised was on the face of Han.

Han: Wait... We're talking about the same Dash Krane, isn't we? The Dash who hates me since always even if I have done anything to him?

Adena: Yes, the same Dash, the one and only. Watch him... But now that you're here he should stay calm, but keep an eye open. Well, now let's talk about you. What did you do since you left?

TBC

. 


	8. Chapter VIII

Chapter VIII

The red sun of Corellia started to lie down when one of the guards came toannounce to Drake Krane the arrival of the private shuttle of the president. He turned to the delegation, his son and senator Gabe and invited them to follow him on the terrase who gave access to the presidential landing track. When they arrived they found Captain West, the president, Han and a lady that Luke, Leia, Lando and Chewie guessed to be the aunt that Han had spoken about. Mayra Solo was a beautiful young woman, a little bit taller than Leia, with long dark blond hair and sparkling eyes of jade. Leia saw in her a determination which she had only seen in Han, Lando fell immediately under her charm and Chewie glanced at her one moment before launching a growl of aprobation.

Mayra: Welcome to Corellia. You must be Lando... It's an honor to meet the man who conducted the attack of the second Death Star! Chewbacca? I must thank you for having kept an eye on my brother. Princess Leia... You and I have so much in common.

Finally she turn to Luke, smiling.

Mayra: Luke Skywalker... I would have never believed being able to meet again a jedi in flesh and bone. Don't you think he look like Ani, Han?

Luke: Ani?

Han: I don't think that it's the good moment to talk about that.

The young woman smiles, conscious that she had almost done a diplomatic incident. At this point, her politician side took over.

Mayra: In the name of the people of Corellia I would like to thank you for having released the galaxy of the Imperials. As I can see you already met senator Gabe, Conselor Krane and his son.

Dash couldn't believe what he heard. That's what all he was for Mayra: Drake Krane's son!

Mayra: Let to me introduce you to my bodyguard and best friend, Captain Kyle West...

The captain shook the head without losing the uprightness of his posture.

Mayra: ... and Adena Kale, my aunt.

The old woman smiles before joining Drake Krane. Dash moved towards the young woman, wanting to make her aware of his presence.

Dash: Ms president, the banquet prepared in honor of the delegation is ready to be serve.

The young woman smiles before turning to Luke.

Mayra: Perfect! Would you escort me to the banquets room?

Luke: With pleasure, Ms president. But call me Luke.

Mayra: Okay, but only if you drop the Ms president. Call me Mayra, after all it's because of you if my brother's still in life.

Luke smiles while offering his arm to the young woman.

Mayra: Han, will you open us the way? Unless you forgot where the banquets room is...

Han: I know this place like the bottom of my pocket, Mayra. So follow the guide!

The young woman smile while looking at her brother venturing in the labyrintic corridors of presidential palace. She felt a light pressure on her arm and turned to Luke. He turned to her, smiling with confidence. Drake Krane offered his arm to Adena Kale while Lando, Chewie and Brent Gabe discussed the last corellian aerospatial innovations. Behind the group, Dash Krane was following beside the droids. R2 went to join Luke and the president while 3PO remained close to the adviser.

3PO: I don't believe that we were introduced Sir. I'm 3PO, protocol...

The adviser coldly looked at the protocol droid before accelerating the step and joining the remainder of the group.

3PO: Ah, these human!

Mayra smiled while looking at her brother, happy to being able to watch him back where he had belong,. She felt the glance of Luke posed on her, which made her redden.

Mayra: I know this glance. My mother used it when Han and I were making silly things. You probe me through the Force, isn't it?

Luke: I am sorry... I shouldn't have...

Mayra: Please, there's no need to be sorry... I haven't felt that for so long. What have you... I mean what did you feel... through the Force...

Luke: A mixture of emotion lives in you... Joy, relief... Fear, but also a heavy secret. A secret that you don't want to share with anyone, not even with Han. It's a secret that...

Luke's glance abruptly changed.

Mayra: Please, keep it for you! Han cannot know, at least not now.

The young woman fingers contracted on the jedi's arm. Realizing what she was doing she stop it immediatly.

Mayra: Sorry... I... You're not...

Luke: It's okay. You didn't hurt me.

Mayra: I...

Kyle approached his commander in chief and glance at her.

Mayra: It's nothing Kyle.

The bodyguard shooked his head before moving back behind them. The young woman took a deep breath and started to walk again.

Mayra: Excuse me, really that...

Luke: Really, it's nothing...

Han, realising that his sister and Luke had stoped, turned over towards them.

Han: Is there a problem?

Mayra: A problem? There's no problem Han!

He largely smile at her before continuing his walk.

Mayra: We should accelarate if we want to arrive before the food turn cold. So Princess Leia, did anyone talk to you about the founders of the Corellian Republic?

The two young women then walk to the banquets room leaving their respective brother behind. Han questioned Luke of the glance. The jedi then raised the shoulders before following his sister and the president.

Han: I would never understand these two!

As the arrived in the luxurious banquets room waiter droids waiters came to bring them glasses with rosy liquid in them. Mayra was the first to raise her glass. When she finally had the attention of all the assistance she carried a toast.

Mayra: To the heroes of the Rebellion who gave us the freedom we wished so much for, to the end of the darkness and terror... To the so much hoped return of a beloved brother... To the New Republic!

All: To the New Republic!

Luke carried his glass to his lips without leaving the view of the Corellian president.

TBC


	9. Chapter IX

Chapter IX

Sitting at the terrase of her room, Mayra Solo thought of the events of the last months. The Empire that her parents had so bravely fought was now nothing more than a memory. She took a deep breath and smelled the slightly scented air of the presidential gardens. Her meeting with Luke Skywalker had leave her completely upset. Perhaps the fact that he had bored her secret or uncle Ani... She closed her eyes and drove out this thought of her head. She had promised to Han not to spoke about the bond which had linked the Solo and Anakin Skywalker thirty years ago. How could she hide it from Luke? As soon as he would start to look into the jedi files he would understand...

Mayra: What am I going to do?

She return into the room and started to search into her mother's diary. She wrote about the first mission the council had entrusted her after her nomination as a Jedi Master and as a member of the council: going with Master Qui-Gon Jinn and his padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi, on Naboo to negotiate the end of the blockade of the peaceful planet with Nute Gunray, the viceroy of the Trade Federation. Every had quickly led into lightsaber negotiation.She wrote about the escape of Queen Amidala, their crash landing on Tatooine. On this planet covered by sand they had met a young boy, a slave named Anakin Skywalker, that Master Qui-Gon recognized as being The One. Mayra then jumped some pages. She knew the rest by heart: the fall of Valorum, the rise of Palpatine to the rank of supreme chancellor, the battle of Naboo, the death of Qui-Gon... And the event who was going to change the life of Maya Kale: her meeting with Jayson Solo.

The young Jedi Master had given up all to be with him: her place at the council, her rank as a Master jedi, her membership of the order... By love Maya Kale had left her other family. "Happiness more than the order Jayson Solo will bring you" had said Master Yoda.Then she wrote about the birth of her children and, one year after her daughter's birth, her return on Coruscant. She then note that some things had changed: Anakin had grown and he wasn't a little boy anymore, a group of separatists was shooking the Republic... A few day after their arrival, Maya and her child had leave with Anakin and senator Padmé Amidala Naberrie, the former queen, for Naboo. Too young person at the time, Mayra had forgotten this voyage, but she was certain that Han remembered it. After the beginning of the Clone Wars, Maya Kale-Solo almost ceased to write in her journal. She started again to write in it at the time of the return of the presidential family on Coruscant, two years later. The memories that Mayra kept this time were much more vivid. She remembered the concern of Master Windu, the hasty departure of Master Yoda for Kashyyyk and the happiness to see Master Obi-Wan and uncle Ani. Of all the jedi that Mayra Solo had met Anakin Skywalker had been her favorite. She liked it when he used the Force to make her toys fly and his stories were by far the best. She turn her attention back on the diary. Her mother wrote about Padmé who was several months pregnant. The young woman suspected that the father was Anakin, but she had abstained herself from all commenct by respect for her two friends. She wrote with horror about creation of the Empire, the decimation of the jedi order, the death of Master Windu, killed by Dark Vader, the apprentice of Palpatine aka the Sith Lord Dark Sidious, the death of Anakin, another victim of Vader, the mysterious death of Padmé and finally the disappearance of the both Masters Yoda and Kenobi. The following years were, for the Solo family, years of concern and fear which stopped with the death of Jayson and Maya Solo three years after the beginning of the jedi purge.

Mayra: What should I do? Why Han doesn't want me to talk about Ani with Luke?

She went back to the terrase, while strongly sighing. She pressed herself on the edge and admired the landscape. Perhaps he had his reasons just like she had hers to kept her secret. She made her decision: tomorrow she would speak to Han about the promise that Drake had made to Luke about their mother's jedis files. She wouldn't question Han about his way of acting, but sooner or later they would have to reveal the truth to Luke and Leia.

TBC


	10. Chapter X

Author note: So here's the sequel! I made a reference to an episode of the second trilogy (I, II and III). I challenge you to find what it is.

Chapter X

The sun had just risen when Mayra Solo enter her brother's room. If his habits hadn't changed he should already be awake. When she arrivednear the bed she noticed that the sheet hadn't been used. Was he like her? Did he have difficulty in finding sleep? She felt the wind slowly touching her cheek. The large balcony windows were open. She approached and was taken by a strange feeling of déjà-vu. Han was scanning the horizon, his hands crossed behind his back.

Mayra: Hey stranger!

Han: Still a morning girl?

Mayra: I would rather say that I couldn't sleep... and according to the state of your bed it's the same for you.

She approached him and deposited a slight kiss on his rough cheek. She went by his sides and admired the splendid sunrise.

Han: Since Endor I've been having insomnia. And you, when did you start having sleeping trouble?

Mayra: Since you left.

A tension then settled down between the brother and the sister.

Han: I must beg you to forgive me for the disappearance act.

Mayra: You had to leave, Han. If you had remained here you would have certainly become a nutcase.

She then sympathizing smiles at him.

Han: I must tell you something...

Mayra: What?

Han: Euh... You remember our trip on Coruscant, right before the fall of the Republic?

Mayra: A little bit, I was still very young at the time. I have some bits of memory...

Han then turned around and went to sit on the terrase stone bench. He was going to tell her all, she deserved to know.

Han: You remember that we were under Master Windu care...

Mayra: Yes... Mom and dad were busy at the senate with Padmé and Bail Organa. But where is it supposed to lead?

He took her hands in his, inviting her to sit beside him.

Han: You also remember that Master Windu left us with the padawans at the temple... Then he went to confronte Palpatine and he was killed...

Mayra: Han, there's no need to make me remember this! That Vader monster killed Master Windu and Anakin before massacring the padawans! What? Han Solo, are youhiding me something?

Han: What I'm going to tell you will surely... Actually... Excuse me Mayra, really forgives me for what I'm gonna tell you.

The young woman glance at him, conscious that he was going to tell her something really important. He took a deep breath before launching it.

Han: Vader didn't kill Anakin, Mayra. He couldn't have kill Anakin because... because Vader was Anakin.

The young woman disfigured her brother, surprised.

Mayra: You're liying! Vader was a mechanical monster, he couldn't even breathe by himself... Han, I met him! He... he wasn't Anakin! Anakin... Anakin was so nice! He would have never killed the padawans... nor mom!

Han: Mayra remember... We were locked up in the inner room of the council... You know that I'm telling the truth! I also didn't want to believe it...

The young woman stiffens and coldly fixed her brother.

Mayra: And did mom... did she knew?

Han: Of course she knew.

Mayra: Then she lied... Her diary... She said that Vader killed Ani... It was only a web of lies! But why?

Han surrounded her of his arms and deposited a kiss on her temple.

Han: How would you have reacted if you had knewn twenty years ago? If I had knew earlier...

Mayra started to cry, before hiding her face in the hollow of the neck of her brother.

Mayra: And Luke and Leia...

Han: Luke accepted it, he saw beyond the black armour. Leia... It's much harder. For her, her father wasBail Organa and he was killed because of Vader.

Mayra: And you Han? How are you taking it?

Han: I said it to you, I'm having insomnia. Are you realizing it? The man who tortured me, the one who ordered that I was plunges in carbonite... This man is the same one which I admired when I was a child!

The young woman used her nightgown to wipe her tears.

Mayra: How somebody so nice could become so evil? Can you answer me?

Han raised his shoulders before tightened his pressure.

Mayra: I can't believe it... I... Master Kenobi said that he was the Chosen One... All that, it was just bullshit?

Han: No... Even while being Vader... in spite of the mask and all, there was still good in him. The Dark Side of the Force didn't completely destroy him. Under the armour... Anakin still lived, but the Dark Side had took control. At least it's what Luke repeats...

A silence settled while the brother and the sister admired panorama being offered to them. Mayra closed her eyes and breathed the scented air of the morning. She found a feeling of wellbeing that she had lost a long time.

Mayra: I'm afraid...

Han: Affraid of what?

Mayra: The Dark Side...

Han: But Mayra, you're not a jedi, there's no need to be affraid of the Dark Side.

Mayra: Yes, you're right... I'm safe from that! Come on, let's have breakfast!

Han: Yes...

They entered the room and moved towards the door.Before passing the door Han took his sister by the arm, making her stop.

Han: Everything's okay?

Mayra: Yes... I'll pass over that! Oh you know, I decided to delayed all my appointment for the duration of your stay here, so I'll be able to be with you more! I thought that we could go to the villa. Mom jedi files' are there, there's plenty of room... I could better know your friends and the new you by the same occassion. What do you think?

Han: It's an excellent idea.

On this they closed the door.

TBC


	11. Chapter XI

Chapter XI

Sitting on a long chair on the terrase of the villa Solo, Leia looked at the landscape in front of her. The beauty of the places was breath taking. She found in this peaceful garden the quietude which she had always known on Alderaan.

Mayra: It's splendid, isn't it?

The princess then turn to face the young woman.

Leia: Ms president... It's true, it's really marvellous!

Mayra: Please, I think that we exceeded the stage of the official titles. So Leia... From you to me, what are you doing with my big brother?

The young woman then started to redden.

Mayra: Don't start to redden! And now that I think of it, well it's useless for me to ask you such a question... He hadn't change in fourteen years! Though he seems to be prouder!

A waiter droid brought them glasses of juice and a fresh fruits plate. The president thanked him before lowering herself on one of the long chair. Far away they could heard the laughter of Han, Lando and Chewie.

Leia: You did an exploit Ms... Mayra.

Mayra: Youi think? I was going to tell you the same thing. After all, you fought the Empire!

Leia: But you succeeded in keeping them out of your borders.

Mayra: The Empire destroyed my life. The jedi were decimated, my parents were coldly killed... I wasn't going to let Palpatine invade my planet and destroy what my father had put such an amount of effort to built. You know... Han told me... for Luke and you. And for Vader.

Leia rose, almost reversing her glass.

Leia: I would prefer not to speak about him.

Mayra: Okay. But remember that Han will always be there for you. He loves you, he told me.

She came near the princess. A voice, in her head, shouted to her to tell Leia all about Anakin, all about Padmé... She deserved to know who were her real parents, that they had been extraordinary and exceptional people. But another voice said to her to wait.

Mayra: I would be there too, if you want to talk.

The young woman turned to her and smiled... Padmé's smile. Before ahe could say anything somebody took her by the size and made her turn in the airs.

Mayra: Put me back on the ground Han Solo!

Han: How did you know that it was me?

The president drove out a rebel wick of hair of her face before answering him.

Mayra: Well... you're the only one on this planet to have the notch to do it without fearing my bodyguard!

Lando: Speaking of your bodyguard, where is he? He's of excellent converstion just like Senator Gabe.

Mayra: Kyle remained at the presidential palace with Counselor Krane and aunt Adena. They ensure some extent cover. Only a few bunch of people know that we're here. But where are Luke and the droids?

Chewie growls something that everyone seems to understand, except Mayra. The young woman then launched an interrogative glance to her brother.

Han: Chewie just said that 3PO's with 8RP and that Luke is meditating in the canopy with R2.

Mayra: Thank you... and I'm sorry Chewbacca. I'lltry to learn wookie as quickly as possible. The dinner will be served in the dining room in a few minutes. Go ahead, I'll join you there.

She left them and moved towards the west wing of the villa. As she approached the canopy her heart started to beat wildly. What was happening to her? That had never happened to her before. She stopped and took a deep breath. That was surely the fact of seeing Han again. As she arrived in front of the canopy glass' doors, she felt her legs sagging. She breath with difficulty before she opened the door gently. Luke was in the middle of the room, meditating. She slowly approached, trying not to make any noise. R2 then emitted a squealing. Luke then turned over and Mayra didn't find anything to do but stupidly smiled at him.

Mayra: Sorry! Euh... dinner's ready!

Luke: Okay.

He rose, attached his lightlaser to his belt and approached the young woman.

Luke: Thanks for having come to seek me. When I meditate I lose notion of time.

Mayra: That's what I thought. My mother also use to meditated for hours.

A silence then settled down between them, a silence that R2 broke.

Luke: You're right R2, they're surely waiting for us.

He smiles at the young woman while opening the way for her.

Mayra: Thank you. I thought that you could come with me after the dinner. It's time that I hold my promise... My mother's jedi files... Will you believe mw if I told you that I never consulted them... I never went there... All I read was her diary...

Luke: If I understand well, it will be a first for you too?

Mayra: Yes... Before you arrived the diary had succeeded in filling my curiosity... But now... especially since... What I want to say... I would like to know more about the order. It was, after all, my mother second family... What I means... I can't believe it! I'm mumbling!

R2 started to make several noises.

Luke: R2!

Mayra: What does he said?

Luke: Nothing... Just droids' idiocies!

The young woman lowered her glance.

Mayra: Do you like it here?

Luke: Yes... Your villa is superb. It's a calm place and the Force vibrations are excellent.

Mayra: Yes... My father build it here for that. Mother said that she could find the same peace and tranquility as in the Temple on Coruscant.

Luke: Yes, I feel same the vibrations as in the Temple.

Mayra: You went there?

The jedi shook his head. The young woman had her eyes wide opened by curiosity.

Luke: I decided that it would be the best place to establish the new order.

Mayra: The last time I went there...

Her glance then veiled. Feeling the change in the young woman's emotion, Luke took her hand and gently hold it.

Luke: Come on, we shouldn't let them wait that long.

TBC


	12. Chapter XII

Chapter XII

Mayra, Han and Luke were in the office which had been the one Jayson Solo had used at the villa. The young woman had informed her brother of her intention to reveal everything to Luke. Han had been fast to convince, the secret having become too heavy to carry.

Mayra: Before consulting the files we have something to tell you. Han?

He rose of his seat and went to join his sister behind the desk. He took a serious look that Luke had never seen him took.

Luke: Han... I feel... concern.

Han: Leave the Force aside, please. What I have to tell you is very serious. Okay... A few years before my birth, even before my parents' wedding... My mother was the youngest jedi to be named Master and to integrated the great council... Her first mission was to go on Naboo with Master Qui-Gon Jinn and his padawan.

Mayra: I think you know the name of this padawan... Obi-Wan Kenobi.

They keep silent, leaving the jedi time to assimilate the new information.

Luke: Please continue.

Mayra launched an interrogative glance at Han. He raised his shoulders before continuing his story.

Han: They were supose to help the queen, Padmé Amidala Naberrie, to escape her planet. They did it, but on the way to Coruscant their shuttle started to have some problems and they had to do an emergency landing in the desert... on Tatoïne. Master Who-Gon, the queen - under a disguise - and our mother then went to Mos Espa.

Mayra: There they meet a junk merchant named Watto... This Watto had two slaves, a mother and her son... Shmi and Anakin Skywalker. Master Qui-Gon quickly carried out Anakin's potential... He was the Chosen One, the one that would restore the balance of the Force. After many negotiations with Watto they succeeded in freeing the kid, but not his mother.

Luke remained silent.

Han: To make a long story short, a Sith had followed them. When they return on Naboo, they battle agains't the Trade Federation droids. Master Qui-Gon was killed, Obi-Wan killed the Sith and our mother restored the throne to the queen.

Mayra: The great council named Obi-Wan jedi Master and Anakin became his padawan.

Han: Just after this mission our mother met our father. She left the Order and they married. Despite everything, mother never could move away from the Order. She remained in close contact with her former Master and Master Yoda, and with Master Kenobi and his padawan.

Luke closed his eyes.

Han: Say something, Luke!

Luke: The first time that we met Mayra... You said that I look like Ani... Anakin?

The young woman shook the head.

Han: There's something esle Luke...

The jedi raised the head, awaiting the continuation of the explanations.

Han: Right before the beginning of the Clones War we returned on Coruscant. The separatists had started to shaken the bases of the Republic. Father attended meetings at the senate. As for mother, she took us along to the jedi temple. Master Windu asked her to went with the padawan Skywalker on Naboo where he was suppose to protect the senator Padmé Naberrie... the former queen of Naboo. Mother took us along with her. Then Anakin and Padmé left for Tatooine. I don't remember much what happened after that... But what I am sure is that Palpatine succeeded in making vote a law allowing the creation of a republican army. This is how the Clones War started.

Mayra fixed Luke. He had remained calm, all the time during Han's story telling.

Mayra: Luke?

The jedi raised the head. The young woman couldn't read any particular expression in his glance.

Luke: I imagine that's not all?

Han: No. Because of the war we only return on Coruscant 2 years later. Everything had changed... Palpatine had succeeded in obtaining more power as supreme chancellor... The war was dangerously near the capital... Padmé was pregnant.

Han suddenly stopped. He realized that he had arrived at a critical point of his story.

Mayra: Our mother write in her diary that she had suspicions as for the identity of the father... By respect she never asked her the question directly, but Anakin and her were very close...

Luke: My mother...

Han: Yeah...

Luke: What happen to her?

Han: Mother use to said that she died of broken heart, broken by the lose of her loved one.

Luke's glance was veiled and he was lost in his thoughts.

Han: Do you want me to go seek R2 so that he helps you read the files?

The jedi shook the head abstractedly. While her brother left to search the droid, Mayra push on one of the buttons of the console located on the desk. A side of the wall rose, revealing an elevator.

Mayra: You're ready?

Luke: I never been that ready before!

They took the elevator and arrive to an immense immaculate room. A computer was in the middle of the room surrounded of racks containing the said files.

Mayra: Wow! That exceeds all I could have imagined! When people talked to me about my mom jedi's files I wouldn't have thought that it will be that!

R2 then arrive by the elevator.

Mayra: I'll leave you... If you need anything I'll leave 8RP in the office.

Luke then turned and went in front of her.

Mayra: Yes, Luke?

Luke: Stay... I... Please, just stay.

The young woman smiles before taking the jedi's hand in her.

Luke: Come on R2, let's get started.

TBC 


	13. Chapter XIII

Chapter XIII

Luke was in the living room of the Solo villa, alone. In the room that had been used by Jayson Solo as a council room Han, Chewie, Lando and Mayra were playing sabbac. He could fell their wellbeing. He especially felt the relief of the young woman. A heavy weight had disappeared from her shoulders, but not her secret.

Leia: Can I come?

Luke: Why not! The sabbac didn't interest you?

The young woman smiled before taking a seat aside her brother.

Leia: You know me and sabbac! I wonder how Mayra do it! And 8RP told me some stories about Han when he was young! Some real good blackmail material. But you didn't told me about your visit at the jedi's files! So, how it was?

Luke: Well... Mayra found her mother's lightsaber... Master Kale had the marvellous habit to put everything in writing.

Leia: My father admired so much president Solo and his wife... I would never have believed that Han was their son.

Luke: Speaking of Han... I think that you must have a good discution together.

The young woman turned to her twin, perplexed.

Leia: What do you mean?

The jedi fixed his twin while sighing.

Luke: Let just say that Han had met our father way before Bespin.

Luke couldn't say if it was the using of the expression "our father" or the fact that Han had already met Anakin Skywalker that cause his sister to stay so rigid.

Luke: You're confusse...

Leia: I know that I'm confusse Luke, but tell me how Han could have meet our... our father before Bespin?

Luke: Let just say that back on Mos Esley it wasn't the first time that Han was meeting a Skywalker...

Leia: Continue!

The jedi rose while sighing.

Luke: No... Ask Han!

Then the door opened on Mayra and Han.

Han: What? Did 3PO came to told you that my dear little sister had completely bleached Lando, Chewie and me?

Leia rose and faced the corellian.

Leia: When and how did you met my father?

Han: Your father! But I met Bail Organa only once, I was hardly 10 years old!

Mayra: I don't think that she's talking about Bail Organa, Han... She's talking about Anakin...

Han's face then turn livid white. Not knowing what to do, Mayra made sign to Luke so that they leave the room.

Leia: Oh no! You both stay!

Mayra: Calm down Leia, we'll tell you everything...

Leia: I hope so!

She fixed Han, waiting for an explanation. The princess listened attentively. After several minutes she was calmed.

Han: When you told me that Vader was your father... It all fall apart, Leia. I had known and admired Anakin Skywalker. I would never have believed that he would have become Sith! It was impossible, he was the Chosen One!

Leia: It's since this moment... You're distant since this moment!

Han: I needed to collect everything...

Leia: Why haven't you told me earlier?

Han: After Endor could you have accepted that?

The princess shook the head negatively.

Leia: And... did you knew our mother?

Mayra: Yes...

Han: She was a fabulous woman, a splendid politician. You look a lot like her.

The glance of the ex-smuggler was lost in the princess'. Luke started to feel like he wasn't at his place and he wondered whether Mayra felt the same thing.

Leia: And him... How was he?

Mayra approached and decided to speak.

Mayra: Anakin was... wonderful. He was charming, funny, one greatest jedi. Our mother adored him. He was like a young brother for her. That's why we called him Uncle Anakin... He loved Padmé, your mother, so much... Our mother writes in her diary that even a blind could have said that they loved each other.

Han: Yeah... You look so much like Padmé, Leia.

Mayra: And it is more than a physical resemblance. Just like you she was a great politician.

Luke approached and joined the small group.

Luke: Mayra...

The young woman smiles and both left the room, leaving Han and Leia alone.

TBC


	14. Chapter XIV

Chapter XIV

Dash Krane went through the corridors of the presidential palace, plunged in his thought. Five days had passed since Mayra had left for the Solo's villa in company the New Republic delegation. He sighed while thinking of what Brent Gabe had told him, Mayra Solo was untouchable... Any person approaching the young woman would have to deal with Kyle West and, now that he was back, Han Solo. When he passed in front of the president's office he noticed the lit light. He approached gently and opened the door.

Dash: May... Ms. president? When did you came back?

Mayra: Let's just say that I'm not really back... I don't think they're aware that I left the villa. At least except Luke, he must have already realized it!

Dash: Luke?

Mayra: Luke Skywalker, the only Luke I know!

The young man sighed before coming to sit itself in front of the young woman.

Dash: And why did you came back?

Mayra: I came back to write my letter of resignation.

Krane did not understand immediately what the young woman had told him.

Dash: What?

Mayra: I decided to resign from the presidency. Han return's made me realize that in spite of my political experimence I practically never left the Corellian system. I... We'll need a senator for the galactic senate and I think I'm the best person for the job!

Dash: And you decided that... like it was nothing? The prodigal brother came back and he throws everything? You have an incredible career and you want to go back down?

Mayra: Dash!

Dash: If I had knew, I would have never tried to find him. He's not worth you! You're so wonderful... I...

Mayra: Dash I beg you...

The counsellor took the president hands in his. His glance seemed very agitated.

Dash: Don't make such a silly mistake Mayra. Don't leave, please!

Mayra: What's happening to you?

She rose and moved away from her adviser.

Mayra: You're my friend! You should understand how... how Han's important to me!

Dash: Let talk about Han! It must really care for you! He left you and return 14 years later and you... You Mayra, you welcome him with open arm!

The young woman began to bite her inferior lip. She didn't recognize her old friend anymore.

Mayra: Dash...

Dash: Don't you see that I love you Mayra! I love you so much and since always! Father does not approve, he says that it's just some illusions! But you, you love me too, isn't?

Mayra: Dash I... With Kyle you're one of my oldest friend! Please Dash... You don't love me, at least not as you imagines it!

A strange gleam shone at the bottom of his glance, a gleam that frightened Mayra.

Mayra: Dash... You don't love me.

Dash: I... No! I love you Mayra and nothing and nobody will come between the two of us.

The young woman closed her eyes and put her hands on Dash chest, like she was going to push him. The adviser body's went to crushed against the opposite wall of the room. The young woman then shout with full lung. A few seconds passed before Kyle West enter the office.

Kyle: Ma'am?

Out of breath the young woman went to join her bodyguard.

Mayra: I... It's not my fault... I...

She didn't finish her sentence. She started to run through the labyrinth that was the presidential palace. Kyle approached the body of Dash.

Kyle: Drake?

Dash: I... She don't love me...

TBC


	15. Chapter XV

AN: Sorry for the delay. I just finish my final internship and my final exam... For the next couple of month I should be able to update on a regularbasis. So read and review!

Chapter XV

The sun had just risen when Han Solo went down to the first floor of the villa. His discussion with Leia, the day before, had removed an enormous weight of his shoulders. He had made peace with the past which had tormented him for so long. He could now pass to another thing, but something or rather someone retained him... Mayra. He didn't knew what he was going to do with his sister. Her place was on Corellia near their people, but where was his place? Two images hustled in his head. On one side there was the adventurous life which he had lived until now and on the other was Mayra and the possibility of a stable life. As he went on the terrace he was surprised to see his sister entering the villa.

Han: Mayra?

The young woman then turned herself towards her brother. She seemed completely blown and a lot of tears beaded her cheeks.

Han: Where are you coming from?

Mayra: Oh Han! I'm a monster!

And then she thrown herself in his arms.

Han: Wait, what are you talking about?

Mayra: I used it, but not for good! I have... I think I hurt Dash. I told you I was afraid of it!

Han: Afraid of what? How would you have hurt Dash?

Mayra: The Dark Side, Han! I didn't want to hurt him, but he didn't want to understand! It was stronger than me...

Han: The Dark Side?

Mayra: Anger and fear lead to the Dark side of the Force.

Han: But you're not...

At this point Han started to understand. Everything became clear, just like if a small light had just lit.

Han: Mayra you...

Mayra: I promised her to tell nobody. It's perhaps egoistic Han, but I didn't want to finish like her. I wanted to live...

Han: It wasn't egoistic...

Mayra: I'm a monster... I'm not better than any Sith!

The brother took the sister by the wrists and stopped her.

Han: You're not a monster Mayra, remove this idea from your tought. You could have told me!

Mayra: But would you have understood? After mom's death you completely disavowed the way you were raise.

Han turned to the sunrise, thinking of what his sister just told him.

Han: Who knows?

Mayra: Luke...

Han: Luke!

The young woman wipe away some tears before answering to her brother.

Mayra: The day of your arrival he sensed me... I'm sorry that I hide that to you! You can be mad at me as much as you want... I deserve it fully.

As she was going to enter the villa, Han retained her.

Han: Tell me what happen with Dash. And where were you?

The young woman closed hwe eyes.

Mayra: I went back to the Presidential Palace... I had just finished writing my resignation letter...

Han: Resignation letter? But where that idea came from?

Tears started to ran down the president's cheeks.

Mayra: I finished what father had started, it's time to pass to another thing. And... we'll need a representant at the Senate... I don't want to lose you again... And I can't ask you to stay here, you'll end up completely insane.

Han: And you'll give up your carrer for me?

Mayra: Don't be egocentric! Being a senator will give me a greater galactic visibility, you idiot!

They then started to laugh.

Han: Here is the Mayra that I know. So... What happen with Dash?

The young woman lowered her glance, ashamed.

Mayra: He told me he loved me... I told him that it was impossible, but he wouldn't hear it. It was like if my hands were full of electricity. I have... I used the Force to hurt.

Han: Mayra...

Mayra: What am I going to do?

The brother sighed before plunging his glance in his sister's.

Han: You're sure that's what you want? I don't want you to gives up your life here and regrets it later.

Mayra: I won't regret it Han! And I already know who could take my position while waiting for the next eletion... Brent Gabe will make an excellent president.

Han: You're really sure of what you're doing?

Mayra: I've never been so sure in all my life.

The young woman tried to smile, but her desire to cry was bigger.

Han: Come on, dry your tears before 8RP see you. I think we have a lot of talking to do!

They then enter the villa...

TBC


End file.
